The present disclosure relates to modeling the interaction between Earth drill bit cutters and an Earth formation, and more particularly to crushing models.
An Earth formation, or rock, fails by crushing, shearing, or chipping when cutting elements of an Earth drill bit engage the Earth formation. In some instances, when a depth of cut of a cutter of an Earth drill bit is shallow or for soft formations, an Earth formation fails primarily by crushing. Single cutter modeling is often used as the basis for modeling the interaction between an Earth drill bit and an Earth formation. 2D crushing models for a single cutter are often used to empirically predict cutting forces on a cutter for a variety of rock formations.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.